hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Wai Yuayji
Biography She's sarcastic, strict. This is to be expected from somebody with her tormented past. She was born and grew up in a wealthy family in an important capital, she lived out of trouble until she was about 16 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. She lost her siblings in a drought and was headed for a life of misery. Without any help, she had to survive in a bleak world. But with her wits and fighting skills, she managed to reach full potential and overpower anybody who's a hindrance. This has turned her into the woman she is today. With the skills learned in the past, she now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, she hopes to forget about the past and finally find the happiness she has never had. Character Information Character Design Just a bad ass assissan at night and day, part time mom that all. She covered in scars head to toe. Weapon Type The tantō is a knife. The blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm (Japanese 1 shaku). The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Tantō are generally forged in hira-zukuri style (without ridgeline), meaning that their sides have no ridge line and are nearly flat, unlike the shinogi-zukuri structure of a katana. Some tantō have particularly thick cross-sections for armor-piercing duty, and are called yoroi toshi. Tantō were mostly carried by samurai, as commoners did not generally wear them. Women sometimes carried a small tantō called a kaiken ''in their ''obi primarily for self-defense. Tantō were sometimes worn as the shōtō in place of a wakizashi in a daishō,[8][9]especially on the battlefield. Before the advent of the wakizashi/tantō combination, it was common for a samurai to carry a tachi and a tantō as opposed to a katana and a wakizashi. It has been noted that the tachi would be paired with a tantō and later the uchigatana would be paired with another shorter uchigatana. With the advent of the katana, the wakizashi eventually was chosen by samurai as the short sword over the tantō. Kanzan Satō in his book The Japanese sword notes that there did not seem to be any particular need for the wakizashi and suggests that the wakizashi may have become more popular than the tantō due to the wakizashi being more suited for indoor fighting. He mentions the custom of leaving the katana at the door of a castle or palace when entering while continuing to wear the wakizashi inside Name Meaning Wai has many meaning: #(pn) I; me #you (used toward people of equal or lower status) # outer Hawiian meaning 1. nvs. Water, liquid or liquor of any kind other than sea water (see ex., koni), juice, sap, honey; liquids discharged from the body, as blood, semen; color, dye, pattern; to flow, like water, fluid. Ishtar: A goddess of fertility, love, sex and war. In the Babylonian pantheon, she was the divine personification of the planet Venus. Assyrian and Babylonian counterpart to the Sumerian Inanna and to the cognate northwest Semitic goddess Astarte. Hao means good, kind, very. Extra *She has a burn on her right shoulder and old wounds on her legs and right arm. *She is actually attracted to Deng Ji despite how coldly she treats him Gallery Wai yuayji.png|Full Body the_killer_assassin_by_yuriihime-d9zmzkz (1).png|-Her old outfit chibi form- Category:Female Category:Hei Jin Category:Assassin Category:Bodyguard Category:Demisexual Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Adult